Caring
by PolkadotSunstar
Summary: Slash. Freddy/Zack. Freddy lives to torment Zack because he has to hide his feelings. Zack doesn't believe in love and pushes Freddy away. Can Freddy help him see the light?


**Author's Note:** Angsty Freddy/Zack is the best kind. It has a happy ending though. :]

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me.

**Warnings:** Slash, angst, language galore.

**Pairing:** Freddy/Zack.

* * *

I watched as Zack nibbled on his lip and twirled his pen between his fingers, a look of deep concentration on his face, one of slight frustration. He bit down harder on his bottom lip as he began to quickly scribble something in his notebook, before sighing and rubbing at his head, glaring at the page.

I walked over to him sitting down, he seemed unaware of my presence and he jumped slightly when I began to talk, "another secret song, Mooneyham? What has Dewey told you about those?"

"Fuck off Jones. I'm not in the mood."

The smirk on my face fell, "what the fuck, Mooneyham? What's up your ass?"

He stood up, grabbing his notebook, glaring, "I _said_, fuck _off_, Jones."

He shoved passed me and made his way out the door.

I groaned, what the fuck is wrong with him? Dewey's not even here yet for practice, and he's leaving?

Getting up, I rushed out of the room, and down the steps, shoving the door open and stepping out into the cold February air. I cursed at myself silently, for not tugging my hoodie on over my faded _Green Day_ t-shirt before rushing after the quiet boy I so loved to torment.

The boy I had secretly loved for five years now.

"You couldn't just leave me the fuck alone, Jones?"

Surprised, I turned my head to the side, where Zack was sitting against the brick wall, pen in hand and notebook open in his lap, tears shining in his eyes.

I recovered quickly, sitting down next to the younger, smaller boy. "Are you okay, Zack?"

"Like you fucking _care_, Jones."

"I do care, Zack, cool it. What's bothering you, I hate seeing you like this."

"What the fuck, Jones? You're the one usually causing me to feel like this and now here you are telling me you hate seeing me like this? _Bullshit_, Jones, fucking _bullshit_."

"Zack…"

"Stop calling me Zack, _Jones_. You have to earn that right."

"Fine," I sighed, tugging my fingers through my spiked hair, pulling slightly, out of frustration, "But I do care, Mooneyham, as hard as that is to believe."

He glared at me, closing his notebook and setting it down on the pavement next to him, along with his pen. He crossed his arms across his chest, "prove it, Jones."

I smirked, "gladly."

He opened his mouth, looking ready to start questioning me, but I shook my head at him, shifting so that instead of sitting next to him, I was straddling his lap, my hands on his shoulders, our groins resting comfortably against each other. I leaned down, pressing my lips against his, softly at first, before pressing harder, moving my hands up to cup his face, stroke his cheek with my thumb.

I pulled back after a second, my face bright red, "I do care Mooneyham. I care way too fucking much."

He was silent for too long and I knew I'd made a mistake. He shoved me off of him, standing up, "fuck you, Freddy Jones."

There were tears in his eyes as he made his way back into the School of Rock building.

I was about to go after him, until I realized he left his notebook behind. I flipped it open and skimmed the pages until I found the song entry dated with today's date. My heart swelled, and my breath caught in my throat as I read over the lyrics scribbled out in Zack's messy handwriting.

Standing up, his notebook in hand I made my way back into the building. Summer was walking down the steps with Katie and Lawrence as I walked back in, "Dewey called, he has a date and can't make it tonight. Practice is canceled."

I shoved past her, not even listening to her yelling after me, as I made my way quickly up the stairs. Zack was the only one in the room, sitting with his back to the door, strumming quietly on his guitar.

I shut and locked the door, walking over to the boy, and standing in front of him. He glanced up and his bloodshot eyes met my worried ones. I wordlessly handed him his notebook, and turned to go sit in front of the door, blocking his only exit.

He sighed, "what do you want, Jones?"

"I love you Zack Mooneyham."

"Bullshit."

"Bulltrue."

He set his guitar down, pacing around the room, "why are you doing this, Jones?"

"Because I love—"

"No!" he screamed, kicking at my drum set, "no you fucking _don't_."

I shrugged, and looked down at my feet, "yeah, I do, Mooneyham."

He stopped pacing, and tears were rolling down his cheek, "love isn't real, Freddy. Just… fuck off."

I stood up, walking over to the broken boy, "I love you, and that's real."

He shook his head, "no."

I pulled him tight against my chest, "yes."

I wound my arms tight around him and sat down on the floor with him curled into my lap. I kissed his cheek, his forehead, the top of his hair.

He glanced up at me through his tears, "if you… if you're serious, why were you always such a dick to me before?"

"I was afraid."

I heard his sharp intake of breath as he gazed up at me, "of…?"

"Love, of failing, of you not feeling the same way," I brushed his hair out of his eye and smiled, "I was an idiot, Za—Mooneyham, and I'm sorry."

He shifted out of my arms and pulled me up, walking us to the small sofa by the window, "I think you earned the right to call me Zack, Freddy."

I grinned, pulling him into my lap, "can I kiss you, _Zack_?"

He smiled, nodding and tilted his head down to capture my lips with his.

Tongues dueled and hands roamed, shirts were shed and love was made on the ratty couch in the small room we used for band practice three nights a week.

And in the end confessions of love were made and doubts left minds.

Zack forgave Freddy and ripped his song out of his notebook, crumpling it up and tossing it into the trash where no one would ever find it, his words doubting love forgotten in both of their minds.

Freddy apologized to Zack, over and over, in more ways than one, helping him forget his original outlook on love, erasing the fear from both of their minds.

And in the small, chilly room with no heat, they snuggled into each other's warm embrace, locked away from the rest of the world, smiles on their peaceful sleeping faces because they each saw their very own happily ever after.

* * *

Review! :]


End file.
